wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Dupre
Blood Dupre (ブラッド＝デュプレ) is the boss of the mafia (The Hatter Family) in Wonderland. He has the same appearance as Alice's ex-boyfriend, which causes Alice to be more self-conscious than usual around him during the early stages of their friendship. In time, Blood's unique personality leaves an impression strong enough on her mind that she starts seeing past that fact. Appearance Blood has spiky/shaggy black hair that stops short of his shoulders. Depending on the artist, he has light blue to aqua green eyes. Like the original Alice in Wonderland's Mad Hatter, Blood has a black top hat with cards tucked into the brim. One of the cards reads '10/6'. Blood's hat includes six red roses - three on each side. There are also several red feathers/leaves and there are designs for the suits of playing cards printed on the top. The rest of Blood's attire includes a mix of formal wear and a horse-ridding outfit. He has a white jacket with a white vest and a light pink shirt. He has black pants with knee high white riding boots. He has a cane topped with a miniature top hat that can change into a machine gun. Personality As the boss of the Mafia in Wonderland, Blood is naturally a dangerous person. He is a lethargic and temperamental yet intelligent man who hates being bored and loves tea. He's a nocturnal person, due to his job and the sun, which he considers poisonous. Because of this, he only sleeps when he has free time during the day and is often described as being languid. His hate for boredom seems to dictate some of his actions and his opinion toward Alice. He tends to act lazy in front of Alice despite being proficient in his work and a busy man. Blood is shown to have more knowledge about Wonderland and its rules than the other role holders. If Alice chooses to stay in the Clock Tower, it is shown that he knew Alice's name before she introduced herself. He is also able to read Alice very easily. His mood changes very easily and he is shown to get jealous easily. These aspects of his personality were extremely exaggerated in the manga adaptation of the first game. When he falls in love with Alice, he is possessive with her and overprotective. He is also kind and caring towards her, though he doesn't show it explicitly. In the ending of his non-stay route in Heart/Anniversary, he even goes as far as placing her under house arrest, which later turns out he did because of the risk of assassination Alice was under that he did not want her to know about. One of Blood's weaknesses is carrots. When he's in a situation involving Elliot and carrot-flavored food, he will do anything to avoid eating it, even to the point of running away unabashedly. He also becomes uneasy when Elliot is complementing him and is full of praise for him. In Diamond, Blood is younger and therefore easier to read. He shows emotions more readily and a wider variety of emotions, and he is even crueler, but he is still as languid and easily bored as ever. Background Heart-Diamond He was originally a faceless child living with his parents and older sister. Sometime after Vivaldi became the Queen of Hearts, Blood became the Hatter. Twin World In Twin World, it is shown that Blood actually used to be an Outsider. Blood and Vivaldi came from an upper class family. However, the family began to lose funds (due to the mother buying lavish things) and sold Vivaldi to a man rumored to have 'daughters' that mysteriously die or disappear. Upset, young Blood came to Wonderland after wishing for time to stop and quickly adjusted to the life there. Eventually, Blood's memories and intense emotions caused a faceless Vivaldi to appear. This Vivaldi was eventually chosen to become the queen somehow due to Blood's influence. However, the faceless Vivaldi did not want to become the queen. This Vivaldi remembers Blood as a child and does not realize why the current Blood is nothing like she remembers. Blood is constantly struggling with the knowledge that the Vivaldi in Wonderland is not actually real, that his sister is most likely dead, that he was not able to help her, and that he made the faceless Vivaldi queen when she did not want to be. Plot ''Heart no Kuni no Alice / Anniversary no Kuni no Alice'' When Alice first arrives in Wonderland, Blood prevents Elliot and the Bloody Twins from killing her. He is able to immediately recognize her as an outsider and invites her to stay with them. He spends most of his time doing paper work, though there are rare events where Alice finds him doing field work. Alice eventually reveals that Blood looks exactly like her ex-boyfriend which upsets him. He eventually seduces her, leaving Alice to wonder if he's just using her or if this is the beginning of a relationship. ''Clover no Kuni no Alice'' A move brings Alice and the Hatter Mansion to the Country of Clover. Blood personally starts helping Alice grow accustomed to the workings of his mansion. An errant comment from Alice leads Blood to believe that she's using him as a replacement for her ex-boyfriend. At the same time, Alice is convinced that Blood is just using her to pass the time. She has to decide what her feelings are for her ex and for Blood. ''Joker no Kuni no Alice'' ''Omochabako no Kuni no Alice'' In the Wonderland parody, the Hatter Mansion is hiding secrets from Alice. Tired of Blood's secrecy, Alice leaves to visit Vivaldi at the Castle of Hearts. There Blood arrives in the disguise of a tailor with aims to win her back. In the Wizard and the Master parody, Blood is the leader of the Hatter Dormitory. His skill as a magician is excellent but he's a selfish and moody person. He likes to act within the limits of the minimum rules and is accompanied by many bad students who don't follow the rules. He likes to drink black tea whilst being carefree as there's no one who opposes him in particular. ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice'' In the Country of Diamonds, the Hatter Family is undergoing a period of growth and for some reason Blood seems to have less composure than before. This version of Blood appears to be younger, and his position is less stable. There is a spy in the Mansion, so Blood uses Alice to lure the spy to complacency in order to capture him/her. This involves him purposefully implicating Alice as the actual spy and even jailing her. Meanwhile, Alice has to come to terms with her feelings for Blood, both the one from Heart/Clover and this one. ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful MIRROR World~'' When they first meet, Blood quickly figures out that Alice knows another version of him. Unfortunately, he cannot guarantee her safety so Blood refuses to let Alice stay at the mansion, but allows her to visit him occasionally. It is during one of these visits that Blood takes Alice to his secret garden and she reveals that she knows that Vivaldi is his sister. Blood is shocked and wonders how close his other version and Alice are for any version of him to reveal that. He tries to convince Alice to move into the mansion with him, even proposing they play a game where the loser has to do whatever the winner wants. Twin World This is set after the Heart no Kuni game where Alice gets Blood's best end. Even though they were technically married, Alice still doesn't see herself as Blood's wife. After being warned about the Crazy Storm, Alice finds that Blood is one of the few residents who dread it's arrival. His solution to the Crazy Storm is to have Alice move someplace else. Alice is confronted with the idea that she might be permanently sent away. She has to decide if she wants to be together with Blood, who's mysterious past only draws her in further. Other Media Manga * Heart no Kuni no Alice: Wonderful Wonder World/Alice In The Country of Hearts: Wonderful Wonder World * Circus to Usotsuki Game/Circus and Liar's Game * White x Silver * Black x Gold * Boushiya to Shinya no Ochakai/The Mad Hatter's Late Night Tea Party * Guinea Pig to Seiya no Kusabi * Renai Otogibanashi ~Chocolate Dragée~ * Renai Otogibanashi ~Rose Petite Cœur~ * Renai Otogibanashi ~ToyBox~/Alice Love Fables ~Toy Box~ * Alice in the Country of Diamond ~Wonderful Wonder World~ Anthology Novel * Bet On My Heart * White Calling * Promise Red * Rose Tea Party * Season of Rose * Sugary Love Stories * The Scent of Roses * Tokei Shikake no Kishi Drama CD's * Drama & Comic CD ～Castle→Residence～ * Drama & Comic CD ～Residence→Tower～ * Alice in the Sleeping Forest Volume 1 Musical * Blood has an ending in the original musical and the revival Movie Trivia *It was revealed in the "Truth end" of Heart that Blood actually does NOT have the same face as Alice's previous lover and Nightmare manipulated Alice's memories to make her believe that he does (which implies that the real reason Alice's lover is shown faceless in her memories is because he does not look the same). Vivaldi explains in Blood's best end of Joker that Nightmare chose Blood for this role because Blood was the only person to have defeated Joker TWICE and Nightmare expected Joker to interfere with Alice eventually. *While in Bloody Twins it is said in the "Extra Information" section in the back of the book that Blood decided to take on a role after Vivaldi became Queen of Hearts, this is technically incorrect - it is stated in the games that roles are not taken on by choice. *The type of tea that Blood most enjoys is Flowery Orange Pekoe; any mention of it results in several minutes of him obsessing over it (in Heart/Anniversary and Toybox). *He enjoys chess and is exceptionally good at it. It is likely he is also good at other strategy games. *He and his sister are extremely competitive when in comes to Alice, yet it is ONLY with Vivaldi that Blood will share Alice. *Blood doesn't use gardening tools on his garden. He instead causes the plants (specifically rose vines) to grow faster for any dead or dying part of the plant to either remove or revive itself. It should be noted that ANY roleholder can do this if they chose to, and the "normal" speed for plants to grow to full size is within moments. *Despite that Wonderland is probably a parallel to late 19th century England, Blood holds his tea cup wrong, as do the rest of the characters. In this place and time period, instead of holding the cup or handle, the proper way is to pinch the hand with the thumb, pointer, and middle fingers. *His trademark hat and bow tie are based on the original Alice in Wonderland's Mad Hatter; however, there are no roses or feathers on the original Mad Hatter's hat. *Despite the bizarre choice of his own outfit, Blood has been shown to have excellent taste in clothing and accessories which is recognized by Alice. *For Blood, some things can be considered "too interesting". It is unclear if this means that something is boring, frustrating, or whatnot. *Blood nearly enjoys haunted houses because they are dark as night. *Blood is unexpectedly fond of children. He doesn't have any interest in personally rearing them, however. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Roleholders Category:Male Characters Category:Blood Dupre